Hiccup Haddock
|occupation = Chief of Berk Dragon Rider |home = Berk New Berk Dragon's Edge (formerly) |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 15 (first film, three shorts, ROB, DOB) 17 (Dawn of the Dragon Racers) 18-19 (Race to the Edge) 20 (sequel) 21 (three-quel) 30 (epilogue) |height = 6'1 (at 20 years old) |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |skincolor = Fair |dragons = Toothless (Night Fury) Sharpshot (Terrible Terror) |loveinterest = Astrid Hofferson (crush in the first film, girlfriend in Race to the Edge and second film, wife in the third film) |allies = Gobber, Stoick, Valka, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Dagur, Heather, Mala, Throk, Mildew, Alvin, Viggo, Johann (formerly), Light Fury, Night Light Hatchlings, Atali, Wingmaidens, Windshear, Eret, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Grump, Groundsplitter, Minden, Fishmeat, Bandit, Gothi, Mulch, Bucket, Spitelout, Gustav, Fanghook |enemies = Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Heather (formerly), Queen Mala (formerly), Mildew (formerly), Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Grimmel the Grisly †, Drago Bludvist †, Ryker Grimborn †, Viggo Grimborn † (formerly), Krogan †, Light Fury (formerly), Warlords, Grimmel's Deathgrippers, Dragon Hunters |family = Astrid Hofferson (wife) Zephyr (daugther) Nuffink (son) Stoick the Vast (Father) Valka (mother) Finn Hofferson (uncle-in-law Unnamed grandfather (metnioned in the series) Unnamed great-grandfather (mentioned in the series) |powers = Intelligence Combat Dragon training and knowledge |possessions = Inferno (sword) Flight Suit Notebook and charcoal Map Dagger Iron Gronckle shield Dragon Eye Dragon Eye II |affiliation = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligan Tribe |movie = How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon The Book of Dragons Gift of the Night Fury Dawn of the Dragon Racers |tv series = Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge |game = Dragons: Rise of Berk How to Train Your Dragon DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Dragons: Titan Uprising School of Dragons How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders |comic = Dragons: Riders of Berk Comic Books '' DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Comic Books'' Burning Midnight The Serpant's Heir |voice = Jay Baruchel |image1 = |citizenship = |DOB = |title = |status = Alive |dragon = |voice actor = Jay Baruchel (films, TV shows, and specials) }}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III 'is the current Chief of Berk and the main protagonist of the ''How to Train Your Dragon ''series. Hiccup was owner of a Night Fury, Toothless, the last of his kind after shooting him down and causing him to lose a tail fin, Hiccup nursed Toothless back to health. Biography Born on the Isle of Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by others around the world. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. However, Cloudjumper, spooked by Valka, accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years. However, she refused to return, thinking her son would be safer without her . Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a rather strained relationship. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target for knife throwing practice "Twinsanity" He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all.''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. Losing A Toy When Hiccup was young, his father often took him fishing. However, during one of these trips, Hiccup lost a gift his mother gave him, having sown a Deadly Nadder toy for him. He used to be terrified of dragons. "Breakneck Bog" Abilities Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He was also unwilling to abandon his friends when they were trapped on the Reaper no thanks to Dagur. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. Hiccup is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. Hiccup is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. He was also fooled by Viggo Grimborn in the series 4 finale. Hiccup did feel that it was Toothless' fault that that his father died saving him. However, he was immediately remorseful of how he pushed away his best friend. He could sometimes get hard on the twins or Snotlout but still tolerated them. Hiccup also attempted to keep the peace between humans and dragons and attempted to build a world that he wanted. Hiccup decided to let his friend go. ' He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless, and a caring husband for Astrid Hofferson. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train your Dragon and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. Weapons and Equipment *'Inferno: '''Hiccup's sword that is made of flame, *'Flight Suit: Hiccup created a flight suits so it would be easier for him to fly with Toothless in case they cut separated. Facilities * Haddock House: Hiccup was born in this house and lived there with just his father after his mother was taken at a young age. His house was destroyed by Grimmel in an effort to make a point to Hiccup that he will destroy anything he ever loved. * Dragon's Edge: Hiccup and his friends temporarily took up residence at Dragon's Edge. Roles Films ''How to Train Your Dragon'' ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Short Films The Book of Dragons Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon Gift of the Night Fury Dawn of the Dragon Racers ''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series'' Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Trained Relationships For Hiccup's relationships, see Hiccup Haddock/Relationships Quotes Appearances Films *''How to Train Your Dragon'' * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Short Films *''The Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon'' *''The Book of Dragons'' *''Gift of the Night Fury'' *''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk * "How to Start a Dragon Academy" * "Viking for Hire" * "Animal House" * "The Terrible Twos" * "In Dragons We Trust" * "Alvin and the Outcasts" * "How to Pick Your Dragon" * "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" * "Dragon Flower" * "Heather Report" * "Thawfest" * "When Lightning Strikes" * "What Flies Beneath" * "Twinsanity" * "Defiant One" * "Breakneck Bog" * "Gem of a Different Color" * "We Are Family" Dragons: Defenders of Berk * "Live and Let Fly" * "The Iron Gronckle" * "The Night and the Fury" * "Tunnel Vision" * "Race to Fireworm Island" * "Fright of Passage" * "Worst in Show" * "Appetite for Destruction" * "Zippleback Down" * "A View to a Skrill" * "The Flight Stuff" * "Free Scauldy" * "Frozen" * "A Tale of Two Dragons" * "The Eel Effect" * "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" * "Bing! Bam! Boom!" * "Cast Out" Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 * "Dragon Eye of the Beholder" * "Imperfect Harmony" * "When Darkness Falls" * "Big Man on Berk" * "Gone Gustav Gone" * "Reign of Fireworms" * "Crushing It" * "Quake, Rattle and Roll" * "Have Dragon Will Travel" * "The Next Big Sting" * "Total Nightmare" Season 2 * "Team Astrid" * "Night of the Hunters" * "Bad Moon Rising" * "Snotlout Gets the Axe" * "The Zippleback Experience" * "Snow Way Out" * "Edge of Disaster" * "Shock and Awe" * "A Time to Skrill" * "Maces and Talons" Season 3 * "Enemy of My Enemy" * "Crash Course" * "Follow the Leader" * "Turn and Burn" * "Buffalord Soldier" * "A Grim Retreat" * "To Heather or Not to Heather" * "Stryke Out" * "Tone Death" * "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" * "Family on the Edge" * "Last Auction Heroes" * "Defenders of the Wing" Season 4 * "Gruff Around the Edges" * "Midnight Scrum" * "Not Lout" * "Saving Shattermaster" * "Dire Straits" * "The Longest Day" * "Gold Rush" * "Out of the Frying Pan" * "Twintuition" * "Blindsided" * "Shell Shocked, Part 1" * "Shell Shocked, Part 2" Season 5 * "Living on the Edge" * "Sandbusted" * "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" * "Snotlout's Angels" * "A Matter of Perspective" * "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" * "Dawn of Destruction" * "The Wings of War, Part 1" * "The Wings of War, Part 2" * "No Dragon Left Behind" * "Snuffnut * "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" * "Sins of the Past" Season 6 * "In Plain Sight" * "No Bark, All Bite" * "Chain of Command" * "Loyal Order of Ingerman" * "A Gruff Separation" * "Mi Amore Wing" * "Ruff Transition" * "Triple Cross" * "Family Matters" * "Darkest Night" * "Guardians of Vanaheim" * "King of Dragons, Part 1" * "King of Dragons, Part 2" Printed media Comics * Dragon Down * Dangers of the Deep * The Ice Castle * The Stowaway * The Legend of Ragnarok * Underworld * The Endless Night * Snowmageddon Graphic Novels * Burning Midnight * The Serpent's Heir * Dragonvine * The Fire Tides Video Games * Dragons: Rise of Berk * How to Train Your Dragon * DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies * Dragons: Titan Uprising * School of Dragons * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Others *''How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular'' *''Dreamworks Press: Dragons '' *How to Train Your Dragon ON ICE Trivia References References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Dragon Riders Category:House Haddock Members Category:Hairy Hooligan Tribe Members Category:House Hofferson Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:House Hofferson Members